Space Race: AClass
by Frivolous Fingers
Summary: In a universe no longer torn by the horror of war, the skilled pilots find other ways to display their awesome skills, but is this what has captured the attention of a certain fox? Please read and review. Rating will go up probably.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is my second attempt at a story. The first attempt admit ably failed miserably, like the first attempt at flight. Before I devote too much time to this story, though, I would like to see if anyone is interested. So I wrote the first chapter in my spare time. Oh, you also might want to know a little background information. This preview is not really the first chapter, but rather just a preview. The real plot will start later. Also, This is set around something I made up called the Space Races, which are races through space. This story is more specifically set around the Asteroid races, which are races that go through asteroid belts. The races will all be explained in the story later in fuller detail, if the story can take flight. Well, that's all from me for now. Enjoy the show.

Sincerely,

Preston

P.S If you don't review and tell me what you think, I wont know whether or not you liked it. So please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Asteroids left and right. Crash and smash describes the massive rocks as they collide with cataclysmic destruction. It is pure and utter chaos in the absolute silence of space.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now have word that the fifth ship has passed the last check point. We should see the First place runners soon."

A light is seen in the distance, passing around a moon sized asteroid. One ship is seen, a green one with orange stripes. The ship is of an A-class design, High maneuverability with minor blasters on the front and swept back wings. It is somewhat similar to an Arwing's design.

"Here we go folks. It's been four hours and a long race, but it seems we have a winner coming up. It looks like John Spade in _The Spear_. But wait, what's this?"

Another ship appears with a glistening crimson red coat, wings like the space shuttle with bent up wing tips, forward stabilizers, and minor blasters. At full speed it skims the surface of the large asteroid, going right under _The Spear_ and barreling toward the finish line.

"My god ladies and gentlemen, that was one of the boldest moves ever made in this race, or even in this circuit for that matter. And here comes the _Crimson Chaos,_ first to pass the finish line, at record breaking speeds I might add."

The _Crimson Chaos_ passes the finish line in a blur, then cuts its forward thrusters as it uses the lift thruster attached to the forward stabilizers to do a half back flip. It passes the space station with spectators on it on its back, and then unleashes a cone of fire from its stern thrusters slowing it down. _The Spear_ slows to a stop next to the _Crimson Chaos_.

"And _The Spear_ comes in second. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been the most exciting finish I have ever seen, and it wasn't even a real race, just an Invitational. This looks to be a promising year. Now while we wait for the next racer to come, would you please direct your attention to the head of the foundation that held this race, The War Time Orphan Foundation?" The announcers voice cut off, and all the well-dressed people on the station turned their attention to a woman feline standing on a stage.

She began, "Thanks Jack. Though this is an exciting race, we must remember the real reason we all come out here. To help all those poor little orphans who lost their parents in the war…"

Out in the cockpit of _The Spear_, a Grey wolf sat just staring out into space with a small smile. A light appeared on his heads up display signaling an incoming message. He pressed a button to his that allowed the signal to come through. A young looking red orange fox with black ears and black marks on his muzzle appeared on a screen in front of the wolf.

"Ha man, I told you I'd beat you John! That means I win the bet."

The wolf just put on a smug look. "That's what you think, check the times." The fox looked over at something not on the screen, and dropped his jaw. "You went over the finish line first, but _I_ got the best time. You owe me a free wax job on _The Spear_, as per agreement.

The fox just continued to gape at the times. He couldn't believe he lost by _half_ a millisecond.

"I'm telling you Reynard, you got to stop making these bets, you're no good at them." John stated. "Well, I'm going back, meet you at the top dog bar on the alpha station in an hour?"

The fox look back at the screen in defeat. "Yeah, all right. If I'm not there when you get there, make sure they save some rum for me. I mean the real good stuff."

"Don't I always? Meet you then. John out." The wolf turned of the communication line, and flew back to his team's flagship.

Meanwhile at the station:

Fox McCloud stood at a desk in the racer registration office. A large man looked at him in scrutiny. "So you'll take care of the job then?"

Fox looked the man in the eye and replied with at strong face, "I always get the job done. Plus it would be fun to race for a while instead of fight."


End file.
